gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Egyptian Rulers
Rulers EARLY DYNASTIC PERIOD (B.C.) 1st Dynasty (3050 - 2890) ; Horus Aha Djer (Itit) Djet (Wadj) ; Den (Udimu) Anendjib Semerkhet Qa’a ------- 2nd Dynasty (3890-2686) ; Hetepsekhemwy (Hotepsekhemwy) Reneb (Nebra) ; Ninetjer (Nynetjer) Peribsen (Seth-Peribsen) Khasekhemwy ------- OLD KINGDOM (B.C.) The age of the Pyramid. The pyramids of Giza and Dahshur are built during this period. 3rd Dynasty ; Sanakhte (Nebka) 2650 - 2630 Netjerykhet (Djoser) 2630 - 2611 Sekhemkhet (Djoser Teti) 2611 - 2603 ; Khaba 2603 - 2599 Huni 2599 - 2575 ------- 4th Dynasty ; Snefru 2575 - 2551 Khufu (Cheops) 2551 - 2528 Djedefre 2528 - 2520 ; Khafre (Chephren) 2520 - 2494 Menkaure (Mycerinus) 2490 - 2472 Shepseskaf 2472 - 2467 ------- 5th Dynasty ; Userkaf 2465 - 2458 Sahure 2458 - 2446 Neferirkare Kakai 2477-2467 Shepseskare Ini 2426 - 2419 ; Neferefre 2419 - 2416 Niuserre Izi 2453 - 2422 Menkauhor 2422 - 2414 Djedkare Izezi 2388 - 2356 Unas 2375-2345 ------- 6th Dynasty ; Teti 2345 - 2333 Pepy I (Meryre) 2332 - 2283 ; Merenre Nemtyemzaf 2283 2278 Pepy II (Neferkare) 2278 - 2184 ------- FIRST INTERMEDIATE PERIOD (B.C.) This was a very troubled time. There was a breakdown of centralized government, with many kings having overlapping reigns. Montuhotep established order from his capital at Thebes. 7th and 8th Dynasties (2150 - 2135) ; Netrikare Menkare Neferkare II Neferkare III Djedkare II Neferkare IV Merenhor Menkamin I Nikare Neferkare V ; Neferkahor Neferkare VI Neferkamin II Ibi I Neferkaure Neferkauhor Neferirkare II ------- Attested Kings about whom nothing more is known; ; Wadjkare Sekhemkare Iti ; Imhotep Isu Iytenu ------- 9th and 10th Dynasties (2135 - 1986) ; Neferkare Several kings named Kheti ; Meri-Hathor Merikare ------- 11th Dynasty ; Inyotef I (Sehertawy) 2134 - 2117 Inyotef II (Wahankh) 2117-2069 ; Inyotef III (Nakhtnebtepnefer) 2069 - 2060 ------- MIDDLE KINGDOM (B.C.) This period is marked with foreign trade and enormous building projects. There is a refinement in the making of jewelry. Prosperity and renaissance existed for a long period of time, but eventually, internal problems become apparent. 11th Dynasty ; Mentuhotep II 2055 -2004 Mentuhotep III (Sankhkare) 2004 - 1992 ; Mentuhotep IV (Nebtawyre) 1992 - 1987 ------- 12th Dynasty ; Amenemhet I (Sehetepibre) 1991 - 1962 Senusret I (Kheperkare) 1956 - 1911 Amenemhet II (Nubkaure) 1911 - 1877 Senusret II (Khakheperre) 1877 - 1870 Senusret III (Khakaure) 1836 - 1817 ; Amenemhet III (Nimaatre) 1817 - 1772 Amenemhet IV (Maakherure) 1772 - 1763 Neferusobek (Sobekkare) 1763 - 1759 ------- SECOND INTERMEDIATE PERIOD (B.C.) The Hyksos invade and conquer. Eventually the Theban princes regain power. Kamose defeats the Hyksos. 13th Dynasty ; Wegaf 1783-1779 Amenemhat-senebef Sekhemre-khutawi Amenemhat V Sehetepibre I Iufni Amenemhat VI Semenkare Sehetepibre II Sewadjkare Nedjemibre Sobekhotep I Reniseneb Hor I Amenemhat VII Sobekhotep II ; Khendjer Imira-mesha Antef IV Seth Sobekhotep III Neferhotep I 1696 - 1686 Sihathor 1685 - 1685 Sobekhotep IV 1685 - 1678 Sobekhotep V 1678 - 1674 Iaib 1674 - 1664 Ay 1664 - 1641 Ini I Sewadjtu Ined Hori Sobekhotep VI Dedumes I Ibi II Hor II Senebmiu Sekhanre I Merkheperre Merikare ------- 14th Dynasty ; Nehesi Khatire Nebfaure Sehabre Meridjefare Sewadjkare ; Heribre Sankhibre Kanefertemre Neferibre Ankhkare, ------- 15th Dynasty ; Salitis Bnon Apachnan (Khian) ; Apophis (Auserre Apepi) Khamudi ------- 16th Dynasty ; Anat-Her User-anat Semqen Zaket Wasa Qar Pepi III Bebankh Nebmaatre Nikare II ; Aahotepre Aaneterire Nubankhre Nubuserre Khauserre Khamure Jacob-Baal Yakbam Yoam Amu, ------- 17th Dynasty ; Antef V Rahotep Sobekemzaf I Djehuti Mentuhotep VII Nebirau I Nebirau II Semenenre ; Suserenre Sobekemzaf II Antef VI Antef VII Tao I (Senakhtenre) Tao II (Sekenenre) Kamose (Wadjkheperre) ------- NEW KINGDOM (B.C.) Extreme prosperity and renaissance in art and building projects mark the beginning of this period. Towards the end of the 19th Dynasty the increasing power of the priesthood corrupts the central government. During the 20th Dynasty tomb robbing is done by officials. The priesthood becomes hereditary and begins to assume secular power. The government breaks down. 18th Dynasty ; Ahmose (Nebpehtyre) 1539 - 1514 Amenhotep I (Djeserkare) 1514 - 1493 Thutmose I (Akheperkare) 1493 - 1481 Thutmose II (Akheperenre) 1491 - 1479 Hatshepsut (Maatkare) 1473 - 1458 Thutmose III (Menkheperre) 1504 - 1450 Amenhotep II (Akheperure) 1427 - 1392 ; Thutmose IV (Menkheperure) 1419 - 1386 Amenhotep III (Nebmaatre) 1382 - 1344 Amenhotep IV / Akhenaten 1350 - 1334 Smenkhkare (Ankhkheperure) 1336-1334 Tutankhamun (Nebkheperure) 1334 - 1325 Ay (Kheperkheperure) 1325 - 1321 Horemheb (Djeserkheperure) 1323 - 1295 ------- 19th Dynasty ; Ramesses I (Menpehtyre) 1295 - 1294 Seti I (Menmaatre) 1394 - 1279 Ramesses II (Usermaatresetepenre) 1279 - 1213 Merenptah (Baenrehotephirmaat) 1213 - 1203 Amenmesse (Menmire) 1203 - 1200 ; Seti II (Userkheperuresetepenre) 1200 - 1194 Siptah (Akhenresetepenre) 1194 - 1188 Tausert (Sitremeritamun) 1185-1187 ------- 20th Dynasty ; Setakht (Userkhauremeryamun) 1186 - 1184 Ramesses III (Usermaatremeryamun) 1184 - 1153 Ramesses IV (Hekamaatresetepenamun) 1153 - 1147 Ramesses V (Usermaatresekheperenre) 1147 - 1143 Ramesses VI (Nebmaatremeryamun) 1143 - 1136 Ramesses VII (Usermaatresetepenre) 1136 - 1129 ; Ramesses VIII (Usermaatreakhenamun) 1129 - 1126 Ramesses IX (Neferkaresetepenre) 1126 - 1108 Ramesses X (Khepermaatresetepenre) 1108 - 1099 Ramesses XI (Menmaatresetepenptah) 1099 - 1069 ------- THIRD INTERMEDIATE PERIOD (B.C.) The capital moves from Tanis to Libyan, to Nubia, to Thebes, to SAIS, and then back to Nubia and Thebes. 21st Dynasty ; Northern Kings Southern Rulers at Thebes Smedes 1070-1044 Herihor 1080-1074 Amenemnisu 1040 Piankh 1074-1070 Psusennes I 1040-992 Pinedjem I 1070-1032 ; Amenope 993-984 Masaherta 1054-1046 Osochor 984-978 Menkheperre 1045-992 Siamun 978-959 Smendes II 992-990 Psusennes II 959-945 Pinedjem II 990-969 Psusennes III 969-945 ------- 22nd Dynasty ; Shoshenq I 945-924 Osorkon I 924-909 Takelot 909–? Shoshenq II ?–883 Osorkon II 883-855 ; Takelot II 860-835 Shoshenq III 835-783 Pami 783-773 Shoshenq IV 773-735 Osorkon IV 735-712 ------- 23rd Dynasty ; Pedubaste I 828-803 Osorkon IV 777-749 ; Peftjauwybast 740-725 ------- 24th Dynasty ; Shepsesre Tefnakht I 725-720 ; Wahkare Bakenranef 720-715 ------- LATE KINGDOM (B.C.) The Nubians fall under the Assyrians invasion. The Greeks help re-establish order. A renaissance in the arts of the 25th Dynasty shows a return to the Old Kingdom style. 25th Dynasty ; Piye 747-716 BC Shebaka 712-698 Shebitku 698-690 ; Taharqa 690-664 Tantamani 664-657 ------- 26th Dynasty ; Psammetichus I (Psam-tik) 664-610 Nekau (Necho) II 610-595 Psammetichus II 595-589 Apries 589-570 ; Amasis 570-526 Psammetichus III 526-525 ------- 27th Dynasty ; Cambyses 525-522 Darius I 521-486 Xerxes I 486-466 ; Artaxerxes I 465-424 Darius II 424-404 ------- 28th Dynasty ; Amyrtaios 404-399 ; ------- 29th Dynasty ; Nepherites I 399-393 Psammuthis 393 ; Hakoris 393-380 Nepherites II 380 ------- 30th Dynasty The 30th Dynasty contains the last of the Egyptian-born Pharaohs. ; Nectanebo I 380-362 Teos 365-360 ; Nectanebo II 360-343 ------- SECOND PERSIAN PERIOD (343-332 B.C.) 31st Dynasty The 31st Dynasty in also known as the Second Persian Period and was added after Manetho created his list of kings. ; Ochus (Artaxerxes III) 343-338 Arses 338-336 ; Darius III Codomannus 335-332 ------- GRECO-ROMAN PERIOD (332 B.C. - 395 A.D.) ; Macedonian Kings - Alexandria Alexander the Great 332-323 ; Philip Arrhidaeus 323-316 Alexander IV 316-304 ------- Ptolemaic Dynasty This period is confusing due to all of the co-regencies. Egypt’s authority and wealth was intact until the death of Cleopatra, at which time, Egypt was overpowered by Rome. ; Ptolemy I Soter I 323-285 Ptolemy II Philadelphus 282-246 Ptolemy III Euergeter I 246-222 Ptolemy IV Philopator 222-205 Ptolemy V Epiphanes 205-180 Ptolemy VI Philometor 180-164 163-145 Ptolemy VII Neos Philopator 145 Ptolemy VIII Euergetes II 170-163 & 145-116 Cleopatra III & Ptolemy IX Soter II 116-107 & 88-80 Cleopatra III & Ptolemy X Alexander I 107-88 ; Cleopatra Berenice 81-80 Ptolemy XI Alexander II 80 Ptolemy XII Neos Dionysos 80-58 & 55-51 Berenice IV 58-55 Cleopatra VII & Ptolemy XIII 51-47 Cleopatra & Ptolemy XIV 47-44 Cleopatra VII & Ptolemy XV Cesarion 44-30 BC ------- Roman Emperors ; Augustus 30 B.C. - 14 A.D. Tiberius 14-37 Gaius Caligula 37-41 Claudius 41-54 Nero 54-68 Galba 68-69 Otho 69 Vitellius 69 Vespasianus 69-79 Titus 79-81 Domitianus (Domitian) 81-96 Nerva 96-98 Trajanus (Trajan) 98-117 Hadrianus (Hadrian) 117-138 Antoninus Pius 138-161 Marcus Aurelius 161-180 Lucius Verrus Commodus 180-192 Pertinax 193 Didius Julianus 193 ; Septimus Severus 193-211 Caracalla 211-217 Macrinus 217-218 Heliogabalus 218-222 Alexander Severus 222-235 Maximinus 235-238 Pupienus 238 Gordianus 238-244 Philippus 244-249 Decius 249-251 Gallus 251-253 Valerianus 253-260 Gallienus 260-268 Claudius II 268-270 Aurelianus 270-275 Tacitus 275-276 Florianus 276 Probus 276-282 Carus 282-283 Numerianus 283-284 Diocletian 284-305 Galerius 305-311 Licinius 308-324 ------- The Byzantine Christian Period (A.D.) ; Constantine I 306-37 Athanasius 328-73 — Constantine I 306-37 Constantius II 337-61 Julian 361-63 Jovian 363-64 Valens 364-78 Peter II 373-78 — Valens 364-78 Gratian 367-83 Valentinian 375-92 Timothy I 378-84 — Theodosius I 379-95 Theophilus 384-412 — Theodosius I 379-95 Arcadius 395-408 Theodosius II 408-50 Cyril I 412-44 Abu Maqar Theodosius II 408-50 Dioscorus 444-54 — Theodosius II 408-50 Marcian 450-57 Timothy II 457-77 — Marcian 450-57 Leo I 457-74 Zeno 474-91 Peter III 477-89 — Zeno 474-91 Athanasius II 489-96 — Zeno 474-91 Anastasius I 491-518 John I 496-505 Abu Maqar Anastasius I 491-518 ; John II 505-16 Zugag (Ennaton) Anastasius I 491-518 Dioscorus II 516-18 — Anastasius I 491-518 Justin I 518-27 Timothy III 518-36 — Justin I 518-27 Justinian I 527-65 Theodosius I 536-67 — Paul of Tabennensi 534-40 Justinian I 527-65 Zoilos 549-51 Apollinarios 551-70 Justin II 565-78 Peter IV 567-76 Zugag (Ennaton) John II 570-80 Justin II 565-78 Damian 576-605 Abu Yuhinnis Justin II 565-78 Eulogios 581-08 Tiberius II 578-82 Maurice 582-602 Theodore Skribon 608-09 Phocas 602-10 Anastasius 605-16 — Phocas 602-10 John III the Almoner 610-19 Heraclius 610-619 Andronicus 616-23 Chosroes II(Persian) 619-629 George 620-30 Heraclius 629-34 Benjamin I 623-62 Qibriyus Cyrus 630-43 Heraclius 629-34 ------- Islamic Period (A.D.) Most, particularly of the early Islamic rulers of Egypt, were governors operating under the authority of foreign Caliphs. Abbasid Rulers ; Saleh Ibn Ali Ibn Abdullah Ibn Abbas Ibn Abdul Mottalib Ibn Hisham (750-750 AD) Abu Awn Abdul Malik Ibn Yazid (751-753 AD) Saleh Ibn Ali Ibn Abdullah ibn Abbas Ibn Abdul Motallib Ibn Hisham (753-755 AD) Abu Awn Abdul Malik Ibn Yazid (755-758 AD) Moussa Ibn Ka’b Ibn Oyayna Ibn Aisha Ibn Amro Ibn Serri Ibn Aeiza Ibn al-Harith Ibn Emro’a al-Quays (758- 759 AD) Mohammed Ibn al-Aha’th al-Khoza’i (759-759 AD) Hamid Ibn Quahtaba (760- 762 AD) Yazid Ibn Hatim al-Mohalabi (762- 772 AD) Mohammed Ibn Abdul Rahman Ibn Muawya Ibn Hodeig (772 - 772 AD) Moussa Ibn Ollai Ibn Rabah al-lakhmi (772- 778 AD) Eissa Ibn Loquman al-Gomahi (778- 779 AD) Wadih, Mawla of Abu Ga’far (779- 779 AD) Mansour Ibn Yazid Ibn Mansour al-Re’ini (779- 779 AD) Yahya Ibn Daoud al-horashi (Ibn Mamdoud) (779- 780 AD) Salim Ibn Sawada al-Tamimi (780- 781 AD) Ibrahin Ibn Saleh Ibn Abdullah Ibn Abbas (781- 784 AD) Moussa Ibn Mous’ab al-Khath’ami (784-785 AD) Asama Ibn Amro al-Ma’fri (785-785 AD) Al-Fadl Ibn Saleh Ibn Ali al-Abbassi (785-785 AD) Ali Ibn Salman al-Abbassi (786- 787 AD) Moussa Ibn Eissa Ibn Moussa al-Abbassi (787-789 AD) Muslima Ibn Yahia al-Bagli (789- 790 AD) Mohammed Ibn Zoheir al-Azdi (790-790 AD) Daoud Ibn Yazid al-Mouhallabi (790-791 AD) Moussa Ibn Eissa Ibn Moussa al-Abbassi (791-792 AD) Ibrahim Ibn Saleh Ibn Abdullah al-Abbassi (792-792 AD) Abdullah Ibn al-Mousayyeb Ibn Zoheir al-Dabbi (792-793 AD) Ishak Ibn Soliman (793-794 AD) Harmatha Ibn A’youn (794-795 AD) Abdullah Ibn al-Mosayyeb al-Abbassi (795 795 AD) Abdullah Ibn al-Mahdi al-Abbassi (795-795 AD) Moussa Ibn Eissa Ibn Moussa al-Abbassi (796-797 AD) Oubeidullah Ibn al-Mahdi al-Abbassi (796-797 AD) Ismail Ibn Saleh al-Abbassi (797-798 AD) Ismail Ibn Eaissa al-Abbassi (789-798 AD) Al-Layth Ibn al-Fadl (798-803 AD) ; Ahmed Ibn Ismail Ibn Ali Ibn Abdullah al-Abbassi (803-805 AD) Abdullah Ibn Mohammed al-Abbassi (Ibn Zeinab) (805-806 AD) Al-Hussein Ibn Gamil (806-808 AD) Malik Ibn Dalhem al-Kalbi (808-808 AD) Al-Hassan Ibn al-Takhtakh (809-809 AD) Hatim Ibn Harthama Ibn A’youn (810-811 AD) Gaber Ibn Asha’th al-Ta’i (811-812 AD) Abbad Ibn Mohammed Ibn Hayyan (812-813 AD) Al-Mottab Ibn Abdullal al-Khoza’I, Rabei Awwal (813-814 AD) Al-Abbass Ibn Moussa Ibn Eissa al-Abbassi (814-814 AD) Al-Mottalib Ibn Abdullah al-Khoza’i (814-815 AD) Al-Serri Ibn al-Hakam (815-816 AD) Soliman Ibn Ghalib Ibn Gebril al-Bagli (816-817 AD) Al-Serri Ibn al-Hakam (817-820 AD) Abu al-Nassr Ibn al-Serri, Gomadi al-Akhera (820-822 AD) Obeidullah Ibn al-Serri (822-822 AD) Khalid Ibn Yazid Ibn Mazid al-Shibany (822-826 AD) Abdullah Ibn Tahir Ibn al-Hussein (826-827 AD) Eissan Ibn Yazid al-Gloudi (829-829 AD) Omair Ibn al-Walid (829-829 AD) Eissa Ibn Yazid al-Gloudi (829-830 AD) Abd Waih Ibn Gabla (830-831 AD) Caliph al-Ma’moun (831-832 AD) Quaidar Nassr Ibn Abdullah (832-834 AD) Mozzaffar Ibn Quaidar (834-834 AD) Moussa Ibn Abi al-Abbass (834-839 AD) Malik Ibn Quaidar (839-841 AD) Ali Ibn Yahia al-Armani (841-843 AD) Eissa Ibn al-Mansour (843- 847 AD) Harthama Ibn al-Nadr al-Gabali (848- 849 AD) Hatim Ibn Harthama Ibn al-Nadr (849-849 AD) Ali Ibn Yahia al-Armani (849-850 AD) Isshac Ibn Yahia Ibn Mo’az, (850-850 AD) Khout Abdul Wahid Ibn Yahia (851-851 AD) Anbassa Ibnn Isshac al-Dabbi (852-856 AD) ------- Non-Abbasid Rulers ; Yazid Ibn Abdullah al-Tourki (856-867 AD) Mozahim Ibn Khaqan (867- 868 AD) ; Ahmed Ibn Mozahim Ibn Khaqan (868-868 AD) Azgour al-Torki (868-868 AD) ------- Tulunids ; Ahmad B. Tulan (Ibn Tulan)(868-884 AD) Khumarawayh B. Ahmad (884-896 AD) Abu al-Assaker Gaysh Ibn Khmaraweih Ahmed Ibn Tulan (896-896 AD) ; Haroun Ibn Khmaraweih Ibn Ahmed Ibn Tulan (896-904 AD) Sheiban Ahmed Ibn Tulan (Abu al-Manaquib) (904-904 AD) ------- Abbasid Rulers (Note: Some rulers such as Abu Mansour Tekin ruled more than once) ; Eissa al-Noushari (905-910 AD) Abu Mansour Tekin (910-915 AD) Zaka Al-A’war (915-919 AD) Abu Mansour Tekin (920-921 AD) Hilal Ibn Badr (921- 923 AD) ; Ahmed Ibn Keghlegh (923-924 AD) Abu al-Mansour Tekin (924-933 AD) ------- Fatimid Rulers ; Gawhar El-Sakali (969-973AD) Al-Mezz Leideinallah (973-975AD) Al-Aziz Leideinallah (975-996AD) Al-Hakim Biamrallah (997-1020AD) Al-Zahir Lazazdinallah ( 1020-1094AD) Al-Mustansir Biallah ( 1035-1094AD) ; Al-Mustali Biallah (1094-1101AD) Al-Amir Biahkamallah (1101-1130AD) Al-Hafiz Ledeinallah (1130-1149AD) Al-Zafir Biamrallah (1149-1154AD) Al-Faiz Binasrallah (1154-1160AD) Al-Adid Leideinallah (1160-1171AD) ------- Ayubbide rulers (Second Ayubbide Period) ; Saladin (Salah al-Din Yusuf Ibn Ayyub) (1174-1192AD) Aziz Emad Eddin (1192-1198AD) Mansour Nasser Eddin (1198-1200AD) Adel Seif Eddin (1200-1218AD) Kamil Nasser Eddin (1218-1238AD) Seif Eddin Abu Bakr (1238-1240AD) Salih Nigm Eddin (1240-1249AD) Turanshah (1250AD) Queen Shajarat El-Dur (1250AD) Bahari Mamlukes Sultan Ezz Eddin Aybak (1250-1257) Sultan Nur Eddin ben Aybak (1257-1259) Sultan Muzafar Seif Eddin Qutuz (1259-1260) Sultan Zahir Rukn Eddin Baybars (1260-1277) Sultan Said Nasser Eddin Baraka (1277-1279) Sultan Adel Badr Eddin Salamish (1279) Sultan Mansour Seif Eddin Qalawoon (1279-1290) Sultan Ashraf Salah Eddin Khalil (1290-1293) Sultan Nasser Mohamed Ben Qalawoon (first time) (1293-1294) Sultan Adel Zeen Eddin Katubgha (1294-1296) Sultan Mansour Hossam Eddin Lagin (1296-1298) Sultan Nasser Mohamed Ben Qalawoon (second time) (1298-1309) Sultan Muzafar Rukn Eddin Bybars (1309) Sultan Nasser Mohamed Ben Qalawoon (third time) (1309-1340) Sultan Mansour Seif Eddin Ben Mohamed (1340-1341) Sultan Ashraf Alladin Ben Mohamed (1341-1342) Sultan Nasser Shahab El-Dein Ben Mohamed (1342) Sultan Saleh Emad Eddin Ben Mohamed (1342-1345) Sultan Kamil Seif Eddin Ben Mohamed (1345-1346) Sultan Muzafar Zein Eddin Ben Mohamed (1346-1347) Sultan Nasser Hassan Ben Mohamed (first time)(1347-1351) Sultan Salah Eddin Saleh Ben Mohamed (1351-1354) Sultan Nasser Hassan Ben Mohamed (second time) (1354-1361) Sultan Salah Eddin Mohamed Ben Hagi (1361-1363) Sultan Ashraf Zeen Eddin Ben Hassan (1363-1376) Sultan Mansour Aladin Ben Shaban (1376-1381) Sultan Salih Zeen Edin Hagi (1381-1382) Circassian (Burgi) Mamlukes Sultan Zaher Barqooq (1382-1399) Sultan Farag Ben Barqooq (first time) (1399-1405) Sultan Abd El-Aziz Ben Barqooq (1405) Sultan Farag Ben Barqooq (second time) (1405-1412) Sultan Muyaid Sheikh (1412-1421) Sultan Ahmed Ben Muyaid (1421) Sultan Zaher Tatar (1421) Sultan Nasser Mohamed Ben Tatar (1421) Sultan Ashraf Barsbay (1422-1438) Sultan Aziz Gamal Ben Barsabay (1438) Sultan Zaher Gaqmaq (1438-1453) Sultan Mansour Osman Ben Gaqmaq (1453) Sultan Ashraf Inal (1453-1460) ; Sultan Muayaid Ahmed Ben Inal (1460) Sultan Zaher Khoshkadam (1461-1467) Sultan Seif Eddin Yalbai (1467) Sultan Zaher Tamarbagha (1467) Sultan Khair Bey (1467) Sultan Ashraf Qaitbay (1468-1496) Sultan Ashraf Mohamed Ben Qaitbay (first time)(1496-1497) Sultan Qansuh Khumsamaah (1497) Sultan Ashraf Mohamed Ben Qaitbay (second time)(1497-1498) Sultan Qansuh Ashrafi (1498-1500) Sultan Ganblat (1500-1501) Sultan Adel Tumanbay I (1501) Sultan Ashraf Qansuh Ghori (1501-1516) Sultan Tumanbay II (1517) ------- Ottoman Rulers ; Khayer Pasha (1517-22) Moustafa Pasha (1522-23) Kouzlagah Pasha (1523) Ahmed Pasha (1523) Ibrahim Pasha (1524) Suliman Pasha (1524-34) Khissru Pasha (1524-36) Suliman Pasha (second time)(1536-38) Daoud Pasha (1538-49) Moustafa Pasha (1549) Ali Pasha (1549-54) Mohamed Pasha (1554-56) Iskander Pasha (1556-59) Ali Pasha (1559-1560) Mustafa Pasha (1560-63) Ali Pasha (1563-1566) Mohamed Pasha (1566-67) Sanan Pasha (first time)(1567-68) Garkas Pasha (1568-71) Sanan Pasha (second time)(1571-73) Hussein Pasha (1573-74) Massih Pasha (1575-80) Hassan Pasha (1580-83) Ibrahim Pasha (1583-85) Sanan Pasha (1585-87) Ouis Pasha (1587-91) Hafiz Pasha (1591-95) Mohamed Pasha (1595-96) Mohamed Pasha El-Sharif (1596-98) Khedr Pasha (1598-1601) Ali Pasha (1601-3) Ibrahim Pasha (1603-4) Mohamed Pasha (1604-5) Hassan Pasha (1605-7) Mohamed Pasha Moamar (1607-11) Mohamed Pasha Sadafi (1611-15) Ahmed Pasha (1615-18) Moustafa Pasha (1618-19) Gaafar Pasha (1619) Moustafa Pasha Hamidi (1619-20) Hussein Pasha (1620-22) Mohamed Pasha (1622) Ibrahim Pasha (1622-23) Moustafa Pasha Qurah (1623) Ali Pasha (1623) Moustafa Pasha (1624-25) Bairam Pasha (1626-28) Mohamed Pasha (1628-30) Moussa Pasha (1630) Khalil Pasha (1631-32) Bekeirgi Pasha (1632-35) Hussein Pasha (1635-37) Mohamed Pasha Gawan (1637-40) Moustafa Pasha (1640-42) Mansour Pasha (1642-44) Ayub Pasha (1644-46) Haydar Pasha (1646-7) Moustafa Pasha Sanari (1647) Mohamed Pasha (1647-49) Ahmed Pasha (1649-50) Abd El-Rahman Pasha (1650-52) Khasky Pasha (1652-56) Moustafa Pasha (1656-57) Mohamed Pasha Zada (1657-60) Moustafa Pasha (1660-61) Ibrahim Pasha (1661-64) Omar Pasha (1664-67) Ibrahim Pasha Sufi (1667-68) Qurah Qash Pasha (1668-69) Katkhuda Pasha (1669-73) Hussein Pasha (1673-75) Ahmed Pasha (1675-76) Abd El-Rahman Pasha (1676-80) Osman Pasha (1680-83) Hamza Pasha (1683-87) Katkhuda Hassan Pasha (1687) Hassan Pasha (1687-89) Ahmed Pasha (1689-91) Ali Pasha (1691-95) Ismail Pasha (1695-97) Hussein Pasha (1697-99) Qurah Pasha (1699-1704) Suliman Pasha (1704) Mohamed Pasha (1704-06) Muslim Pasha (1706-07) Hassan Pasha (second time)(1707-09) Ibrahim Pasha (1709-10) Khalil Pasha (1710) Wali Pasha (1711-14) Eibedi Pasha (1714-16) Ali Pasha (1716-20) Ragab Pasha (1720-21) Mohamed Pasha (1721-25) Ali Pasha (1725) Mohamed Pasha (second time)(1726-27) Abu Bakr Pasha (1727-29) Kaburli Pasha (1729-33) Mohamed Pasha (1733) Osman Pasha (1733-34) Abu Bakr Pasha (second time)(1734-36) Suliman Pasha (1739-40) Ali Pasha (1740-41) Yehia Pasha (1741-43) Mohamed Pasha (1743-44) Mohamed Ragheb Pasha (1744-48) Ahmed Pasha (1748-1750) Abdallah Pasha (1750-52) Mohamed Amin Pasha (1752) Moustafa Pasha (1752-55) Ali Hakim Pasha (1755-57) Mohamed Said Pasha (1757) Moustafa Pasha (1757-60) Ahmed Pasha (1760-61) ; Bakir Pasha (1761-62) Hassan Pasha (1762-65) Hamza Pasha (1765-67) Mohamed Raqim Pasha (1767-68) Mohamed Orphalli (1768) Mohamed Abu El-Dahab (1773) Khalil Pasha (1774) Moustafa Pasha (1774-75) Ibrahim Pasha (1775-76) Mohamed Ezzat Pasha (1776-78) Ra’ef Pasha (1778-79) Ibrahim Pasha (1779) Ismail Pasha (1779-81) Mohamed Yakin Pasha (1781-82) Sharif Pasha (1782-83) Mohamed Salahdar (1783-84) Sharif Mohamed Pasha (1784-86) Ebeidi Pasha (1786-89) Ismail Pasha Tunsi (1789-91) Mohamed Pasha (1791-94) Salih Pasha (1794-96) Sayyid Pasha (1796) ------- Category:Ancient Egypt